


The Best Mother's Day Ever:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Conquers All: [9]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Babies, Breakfast, Breakfast in Bed, Celebrations, Children, Consensual, Daughters, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, General, Gift Fic, Gift Giving, Jewelry, Kissing, Lockets, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Mild Sexual Content, Mother's Day, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-06 16:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11040120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Kono celebrates Mother's Day with Adam, & their daughter, Melania, What happens during it?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a scorching one!!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my others, & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*





	The Best Mother's Day Ever:

*Summary: Kono celebrates Mother's Day with Adam, & their daughter, Melania, What happens during it?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a scorching one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my others, & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

 

It was a beautiful morning around the Noshimuri Household, & everything was perfect, & calm, Adam Noshimuri, A Well-Known Business Executive, was making a surprise gift for his wife, Kono Kalakaua, to celebrate Mother's Day. He just wants to make sure that she felt special on that particular day, & has a great one. Adam went ahead to make breakfast in bed for her.

 

He heard their daughter, Melania Kalakaua-Noshimuri, was waking up, before he went downstairs to the kitchen, & he went straight to her room, & the little girl cried out, exclaimed, "Dada !", as she reached out for him, He immediately went straight to her. "Hey, Baby, Come on, Let's go see Mommy", & he changed her diaper, & brought her to their bedroom. Where Kono is stirring, & waking up. The Handsome Asian smiled, as he kissed her on the forehead, "Hey, Baby, There is someone here to see you", Kono smiled at the sight of her daughter.

 

Hey, Baby Girl, It's so good to see you", The Ex-Surfer exclaimed with happiness, as she kissed her on her cheek, & blew raspberries on it. The Baby Girl squealed in delight, as a response. Adam said with a smile, "I got a surprise for you, You stay here", He kissed both of his girls, & headed for the kitchen. The Man has a plan, & nothing will stand in his way. He went to get his gift for his beautiful wife, & started to make breakfast.

 

When he got back into his room, It did his heart great to see his wife, & daughter together, He immediately joined them, & ate the wonderful breakfast. They had a wonderful day together, & the business executive decided to present his gift to her. "Baby, Melania & I wanted to get you something special, So, Here it is", & he handed over the jewelry box to her.

 

"It's beautiful, Adam, Simply gorgeous", as she took the locket out of the box, & examined it. "Sweetie, I love it", & loved that one part had their daughter's picture, & on the other side was his. "Thank you", They shared a kiss, & she kissed her daughter too. The Family spent the rest of the time cuddling, & snuggling, as tgey celebrated the day.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
